La traversée de Kiki
by Remilia29
Summary: [Séries de drabbles] - Kiki est toujours en compagnie de Mu, c'est un fait. Et pourtant, le jeune Atlante est loin d'être inconnu au Sanctuaire et encore moins au sein des chevaliers d'or.
1. Série 1

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

**Voici une petite série de drabble qui m'est venue à la suite de plusieurs petites idées qui ne trouvaient pas leur place. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise et bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

**Mu**

\- Pour la énième fois Kiki, non !

\- Maiiis maître adoré, s'il vous plaît !

\- Non !

Le Bélier soupira fortement à la vue de son jeune apprenti qui ne cessait de le supplier depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Mu se passa une main sur le visage, cet enfant avait un sérieux problème d'écoute on dirait.

\- Maîîître !

\- Non Kiki, je ne jouerai pas à saute-mouton avec toi !

* * *

**Aldebaran**

Kiki aimait passer son temps libre chez Aldebaran. Pour son plus grand plaisir, le Taureau lui cuisinait toujours des gâteaux que le petit Atlante s'enfilait sans ménagement.

Et le même scénario se produisait toujours, l'enfant subissait d'horribles maux de ventre. Mais autant dire que cela en valait la peine.

* * *

**Saga**

Lorsque Kiki entra dans le temple des Gémeaux, il put voir son gardien s'agiter dans tous les sens en prononçant des phrases incompréhensibles. Saga était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence du petit Atlante.

\- Tu sais Saga, tu devrais aller chez le psy.

Le Gémeaux en titre resta bouche bée. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ?

* * *

**Deathmask**

Kiki entra avec prudence dans le quatrième temple. Connaissant la réputation du Cancer, il se devait d'être attentif quant aux réactions imprévues du gardien. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à l'apercevoir en train de le fixer, un air mauvais collé à la figure.

L'enfant ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à sprinter jusqu'à la sortie. Finalement, demander à Deathmask si la mauvaise odeur provenant de son temple était dû à un manque d'hygiène de sa part n'était pas une bonne idée.

* * *

**Aiolia**

Kiki fixait Aiolia qui se prenait la tête depuis un long moment. Marine lui avait proposé un rendez-vous et le Lion hésitait fortement sur le choix de ses vêtements. Un dilemme visiblement sans fin.

\- Bon sang Kiki ! Si je mets ça, je vais avoir l'air d'un con !

\- Comme d'hab'.

La réponse de l'enfant claqua dans l'esprit du cinquième gardien. Ce garçon avait le don de casser le moral.

* * *

**Shaka**

Shaka, assis en tailleur au dessus de son lotus, méditait comme il savait si bien le faire. Sans prendre en considération le fait qu'une petite boule d'énergie nommée Kiki ne cessait de s'agiter autour de lui, allant jusqu'à lui brailler dans les oreilles.

\- Hey Shakounet !

Le chevalier de la Vierge ne daigna même pas répondre à cette injure envers sa divine personne et resta concentrer ou du moins, jusqu'à la phrase de trop.

\- Je sais que tu aimes maître Mu !

Le blond crut qu'il allait s'étouffer et ouvrit les yeux dans son élan de surprise. Bien entendu, l'enfant s'était déjà sauvé en rigolant.

Par Bouddha, comment avait-il su ?

* * *

**Dohko**

Kiki fuyait son maître comme une personne fuyant la peste. Le premier gardien s'était mis en tête qu'apprendre l'anglais à son jeune disciple était très important, au plus grand dam de ce dernier qui s'en fichait royalement. Alors c'était sans compter sur la Balance pour l'épauler dans cette galère.

\- Tu vois Kiki, si Mu te demande si tes devoirs se passe bien, dis lui shit.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Très bien.

* * *

**Milo**

Kiki regardait le Scorpion avec incompréhension. Alors qu'il se devait d'apporter un courrier au Pope, le huitième gardien l'avait intercepté prétextant avoir quelque chose d'important à lui montrer. Et maintenant, Milo se tenait devant lui avec un stylo et une pochette dans les mains.

\- Tu vois ce genre d'objets, on pense tous qu'ils sont basiques mais en réalité pas du tout. Par exemple, avec cette pochette et ce stylo, tu peux faire une arbalète maison. Y'a juste à accrocher le stylo à l'élastique, tirer et lâcher. Ça part tout seul !

Le Scorpion associa les gestes à la parole et le stylo partit rapidement allant dégommer un verre dans son sillage. C'est Mu qui allait être heureux.

* * *

**Aioros**

Tout le monde au Sanctuaire associait Aioros à son fameux bandeau qui ornait son front. Personne ne savait d'où est-ce qu'il venait mais le Sagittaire ne le quittait jamais.

Même quand, sans sans rendre compte, un petit chenapan avait écrit "Pasta !*****" dessus au marqueur.

* * *

**Shura**

Shura regarda décontenancé sa belle statue d'Athéna. Lui qui avait consacré sa vie pour elle, allant jusqu'à passer d'innombrables heures à la nettoyer et à la faire briller.

Toute son œuvre se vit effondré lorsqu'il vit qu'un petit malin avait enguirlandé sa belle statue dans du papier toilette.

* * *

**Camus**

Camus, assis dans son salon, se retournait l'esprit depuis plusieurs minutes. Quelques instants plus tôt, Kiki était venu lui faire part d'une pensée quelque peu troublante et incompréhensible aux yeux du verseau.

Non, le onzième gardien ne comprenait vraiment pas comment on pouvait passer du mot "communiste" à celui de "cammuniste".

* * *

**Aphrodite**

Le douzième gardien scruta d'un regard dédaigneux son jardin de roses. À ses côtés, un petit Atlante baissa le nez, fixant ses pieds comme s'il s'agissait de la septième merveille du monde.

\- Finalement, commença Aphrodite, je dois dire que cela rends plutôt bien.

L'apprenti du premier gardien soupira de soulagement. Finalement, le chevalier d'or des Poissons appréciait de voir ses roses recouvertes de paillettes.

* * *

*** Référence à Hetalia**

**En espérant que ces petits textes vous ont plu et merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Série 2

**Bonsoir !**

**Voici une nouvelle série de drabbles, même s'il y en a beaucoup moins que dans la précédente. J'essaye d'ailleurs d'ajouter d'autres personnages que les chevaliers d'or.**

**Aussi, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! C: **

* * *

**Mu **

\- Aimez-vous le chocolat ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vous avez dit non ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Est-ce que vous aimez Shaka ?

\- Non !

DING

\- Vous avez dit non maître, vous avez donc perdu.

Mu se recala dans son fauteuil quelque peu gêné. Plus jamais il ne jouerait au ni oui, ni non avec Kiki.

* * *

**Shura**

Shura, bras croisés sur le torse, observait Kiki du coin de l'œil sans le lâcher d'une semelle. Depuis l'incident avec sa statue, le Capricorne était devenu encore plus méfiant qu'à son habitude et les menaces envers l'enfant ne cessaient de fuser.

\- Je te préviens que si tu touches à cette statue, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

\- Je mettrai ta main à couper que tu n'oserais rien faire.

Le Capricorne s'apprêtait à répondre avant que le véritable sens de la réponse de l'enfant ne lui monte au cerveau.

\- Sale gosse !

* * *

**Isaac**

Le Kraken, afin de rester en bons thermes avec son maître et Hyoga, passait quelque fois au Sanctuaire. Et autant dire que Kiki n'aimait pas tellement le croiser, gardant une image de lui comme l'homme ayant été le premier à lui avoir attribué une "fessée" mémorable. Et quand bien même, l'enfant voulait tenter le dialogue avec lui.

\- Avoue-le, la première fois qu'on s'est croisé, je t'ai tapé dans l'œil.

L'Atlante regretta bien vite ses mots lorsqu'il aperçut le regard noir de son interlocuteur et le double sens de sa phrase.

* * *

**Milo**

Une ambiance quelque peu spéciale régnait au premier temple. Tandis que son gardien désespérait devant le spectacle qui s'étalait devant lui, le Scorpion qui était quant à lui de passage, se mit à rire de plus belle. Visiblement, le fait que le hall du premier soit envahit d'escargots ne suscitait pas les mêmes réactions pour tout le monde. Et quand Mu s'était risqué à demander une explication, il n'avait pas été déçu du voyage.

\- Mais il faut les protéger maître ! Camus m'a dit qu'il en a déjà mangé !

Et pour arranger la situation, rien de mieux que Milo.

\- Il mange pas des grenouilles aussi ?

* * *

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques blagues pourries qu'il y a pu avoir, et je vais m'enterrer dans un trou en vous remerciant d'avoir pris le temps de lire !**


	3. Série 3

**Heya !**

**Voici une troisième série de drabbles, toujours aussi dépourvue d'intelligence que les précédentes.**

**Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! C:**

* * *

**Deathmask **

Depuis le début de la journée, l'ennui guettait Kiki de près l'obligeant à faire rebondir sa balle machinalement contre un des piliers du premier temple. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce moment que le Cancer choisit pour passer et bien entendu, le quatrième gardien ne put s'empêcher de provoquer l'enfant. Le garçon avait d'ailleurs répondu en jetant sa balle en direction de son vis-à-vis qui s'était décalé, laissant l'objet aller taper dans l'armure de son maître posée dans un recoin. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs renversée au sol dans un fracas incroyable.

\- Maître ! Deathmask a fait tomber votre armure !

* * *

**Kanon**

\- Dis Kanon, c'est vrai que Saga est plus intelligent que toi ?

\- Non.

\- Si !

\- Non.

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Ahah, tu t'es fait avoir !

* * *

**Aphrodite**

Kiki, qui s'était incrusté chez Aphrodite sans raison, fut chargé d'aider le Poisson dans ses tâches. Même répondre au téléphone faisait partie de la liste. Pourtant, même si le mot inconnu était inscrit sur l'écran du portable, à aucun moment l'idée que cela puisse être une blague n'était venu à l'esprit de l'enfant qui s'était risqué à décrocher.

\- Allô ?

« _Passe moi l'autre con. » __*****_

\- Dac' ! Aphrodite, c'est pour toi !

* * *

**Seiya**

\- Bon sang Kiki, tu n'aurais pas vu le casque de mon armure par hasard ?

\- Pas du tout Seiya.

L'enfant partit dans un fou rire. Non vraiment, voir Pégase tourner en bourrique à la recherche de son casque alors qu'il était sur sa tête était juste hilarant.

* * *

**Mu**

\- Maître ! J'ai vu le p'tit oiseau de Shaka !

Mu s'étouffa avec son thé avant de se ressaisir rapidement.

\- Kiki, enfin !

\- Mais si, vous savez celui qui a fait son nid dans son jardin.

Le Bélier se maudit intérieurement. Cet enfant allait l'avoir à l'usure et le rendre chèvre.

* * *

*** Blague téléphonique de Laurent Baffie sur Europe 1 si mes souvenirs sont bons. D'ailleurs, à vous de choisir quel personnage aurait pu faire la blague téléphonique. xD**

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et rendez-vous pour la prochaine série. ;)**


	4. Série 4

**Heya !**

**Cela fait maintenant un petit moment que je n'ai rien publié alors autant y remédier, même si cette série est beaucoup plus courte que les précédentes. Je m'en excuse. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! :D**

* * *

**Mu**

Surprenant son jeune apprenti en train de vandaliser le frigo pendant la nuit, le premier gardien s'avança d'un pas furtif vers le lieu d'agitation. Mu alluma la lumière brusquement, faisant sursauter l'enfant pris en flagrant délit.

« Je peux savoir, jeune homme, ce que tu fabriques à deux heures du matin le nez dans le frigo ?

\- Mais enfin maître, je fini les yaourts. Dans quelques minutes ils seront périmés ! »

* * *

**Shaka**

« Shaka ?

\- Mmm ?

\- C'est vrai que tu veux ressembler à Bouddha ?

\- Effectivement, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que je te vois pas gros. »

Le sixième gardien resta dubitatif avant de réellement se demander s'il devait prendre cette remarque pour un compliment.

* * *

**Et voilà. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire. C:**

**En passant, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2016 et plein de bonheur !**


End file.
